


Kill The Lights

by Honeyjoe



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Barlian, Blowjobs, Cumswap, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyjoe/pseuds/Honeyjoe
Summary: Ian fells embarrassed when Barley looks at him.  So he pulls down his beanie to rectify it.  It backfires.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot, Ian Lightfoot/Barley Lightfoot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Kill The Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick and short fic featuring my favorite blue boys.

“Wha-?” Barley’s vision immediately went dark as Ian quickly pulled his beanie past his eyes. “Ummm, Ian? Why are you casting blindness on me?” he asked.

Ian let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “It-it’s just easier this way, ok?”

“Easier how?” 

“It just is, ok? I...I don’t want you looking at me l-like that, ok?” Ian said.

“Like...what?”

“L-like how you usually do!Just staring at me with your big eyes and looking at me all soft and sweet and and...” Ian trailed off.

“Ian, how  else am I supposed to look at you?” Barley asked.

“Barley, please...It’s embarrassing...” Ian quietly admitted.

Barley dropped his head to the side and let out a soft chuckle.“Well alright.As long as you don’t cast deafness too, I still want to at least hear ya,” Barley said with a squeeze of Ian’s waist, pulling him in closer.

“Mmmmph...” Ian’s cheeks reddened as he felt Barley’s fingers play with his skin, his digits just barely digging underneath his waistband.“Barley...”

“Ian...” Barley whispered as he pulled his brother closer.Wrapping his arms around his thin frame, Barley easily found his way to his neck and planted a soft kiss. 

“Ahhh,” Ian breathed.It was all he could do to hold on as Barley began to kiss and nibble at his neck.He was truly grateful his brother couldn’t see him now, biting down on his lip as he struggled to contain the noises from escaping.Ian settled himself onto Barley’s lap, holding himself steady as his brother sat heavily on the edge of his bed.Ian had always felt so small in his brother’s arms and tonight was no different.As Barley slid a tongue against his fair skin and sneaked a hand under his shirt, Ian could only quiver at Barley’s strength.“Barley...” Ian sighed.

“Ian...” As if overcome with hunger, Barley quickly shifted his focus and placed his lips against Ian’s.Effortlessly sliding in his tongue, the two continued to kiss as Barley’s held him close.Suddenly, Barley picked up Ian and twirled him to the bed, hovering just above him. 

“Barley?What are you doing?”To Ian’s memory, Barley had never done this before.

Barley just smiled, his beanie covering any hints to behind his mind.Then, with out saying a word, slid his hands under Ian’s shirt and pulled it up just above his chest. 

“Ahhh!Barley, what are you-!”

“What?” Barley teased.“You’re the one who won’t let me look at you.So how else am I suppose to “see” you?” he finished as he let his thumbs graze against his brother’s nipples.

Ian slapped his hand over his mouth before he could squeal.Barley had never touched him like this before.It was always close and cramped, their bodies pressed against one another.But this?Just his hands “seeing” his body as he stood atop him?It was a whole different game.“Barley, that’s not what I meanmmmmph!”

Ignoring his brother’s complaints, Barley continued to play with his chest, sliding his digits just barely touching his skin.As if tracing a map on his body, Barley glided his fingers along Ian’s neck down his chest and to his waist.Hooking a finger behind his pants, Barley swiftly pulled off the remaining clothes of his brother leaving him practically naked.Standing up at the edge of the bed, Barley looked down.“Wish I could see you now,” he said with a sly smile.“But I suppose this will have to do.”And then he kneeled down to the edge and placed himself squarely between Ian’s thighs. 

“Barley, waithhngggh!”Ian couldn’t finish his sentence before Barley grazed his cheek against his inner thigh.His brother’s scruffy cheek, each hair prickling his skin.The pleasure shot straight to his crotch as Barley gently kissed his skin. 

“You know, there was this legendary warrior once,” Barley spoke, his lips soft against skin, his voice deepening to a gentle bass.“He had to fight this horrific snake monster that blinded him with some sort of awful venom.He wrote that “just grasping for his sword” was incredibly difficult.I wonder...” Barley paused as he teased his brother with a stroke of his finger, “...how will I fair grasping yours?”

Ian’s body twitched as he felt a large hand grasp his cock.“Barley...mmmph...”

“Doth I hear protest?Why, how cruel of you, brother,” Barley teased, his voice edging to the dramatic.“You are the one who blinded me, I am only doing what I can to see you.And oh, how I wish to see you.To see your body wriggle at my touch.To see your face redden as my grip tightens.To see your cock leak at my slightest provocation.”As Barley spoke, Barley followed in action.He tightened his grip around Ian’s cock and gave it soft tugs, his hand slipping only slightly to slide the cock against his palm. 

Ian gripped at the bedsheet as he struggled to withstand his brother’s touch.“Barley...” he whine.This plan of his to be less embarrassed was backfiring spectacularly. 

“But alas, I shall listen to your words and shield my eyes,” Barley teased as he pulled his beanie down.“Instead, I shall “envision” you in other ways...” Barley spoke before placing his mouth around his brother’s cock.Tightening a slick cage around the eager cock, Barley began to slide up and down.

His chin hairs grazing against Ian’s thin thighs, Ian’s hips jolted at the touch.With Barley’s voice finally silenced Ian could hear his own soft moans mingle with Barley’s hums of enjoyment.“Ahhh...oh gods...”Finally opening his eyes Ian looked down from his chest only to see Barley’s beanie bobbing up and down.Placing a hand on his brother’s head Ian began to match Barley’s movements, thrusting into his mouth as he went down.He felt the heat rise in his chest as Barley continued to “see” him, his strong hands sliding along his bare legs.“Barley...” Ian whined. 

Popping out the cock from his mouth, Barley smiled a slick grin.Spittle and precum smeared his lips.“Are you close?” he breathed as he continued to stroke Ian’s cock.

Ian quickly nodded before realizing his misstep. “Y-yes!Please, don’t-!”Not even letting him finish his sentence, Barley quickly engulfed Ian’s cock once more.His tongue and mouth far more vigorous than before.Ian slammed his hands down onto the bedsheets and gripped tight as his brother overtook him. As Barley’s tongue slid against his cock, Ian’s mind swirled with delight. Sweat began to bead down his forehead as Barley worked faster and faster. The noises alone made Ian’s cheeks flush. The soft slobbering on his cock, Barley’s satisfied groans as slid up and down. He could feel himself getting close. “Barley, I’m gonna-!”Barley then slammed his mouth down to the base, taking in his brother’s cock as far it could go.It was too much for him. Ian immediately wrapped his thighs around Barley’s face and released himself, shooting deep into Barley’s throat.His eyes rolled back as his cock twitched and shivered, each shit feeling like a wave of pleasure washing over him.Eventually, the tide subsided and Ian let his legs drop down, his body spent.Barley stayed on his cock for a moment before sliding his mouth off.Just barely able to open his eyes, Ian saw his brother lick his lips clean before swallowing all that he received.“Barley...” Ian groaned.

“Ian!” With his brother’s cum coating his throat, Barley quickly clamored onto the bed and over Ian’s chest.During the whole time he was sucking off Ian, Barley had taken out his cock and stroked himself.And he was already close.With his beanie down over his eyes, Barley groped for Ian’s head.Clutching his blue curls, Barley lifted his head up to his cock. “Ian!”Ian instinctively opened his mouth and letting out a low groan Barley came onto his face.Thick heavy shots of cum splashed onto Ian’s cheek and into his open mouth.It was hot and salty and sweet.Ian groaned as Barley shot one last time before letting his hair go, causing him to lay back onto the bed. 

Barley kneeled atop him for a moment, catching his own breath.As his cock softened and his body quivered Barley quietly asked a single question.“C-can I see you now?” he asked earnestly, all drama gone from his voice. 

Ian quietly answered.“Y-yes.”

Pulling off the beanie, Barley looked down at his brother.His face besmirched in his own cum and his eyes glazed over with lust, Barley felt his heart swell.Shifting down, Barley quickly intertwined his hands with Ian’s and kissed him.His chest against his, Barley licked always the stray shots of cum and guided it into his brother’s mouth, the taste of their seeds mixing into an addictive concoction.Breaking the kiss, Barley’s stared into his brother’s eyes, his breath soft.

Ian could only look away embarrassed, “Barley!”

Stifling a chuckle, Barley nuzzled his face next his brother’s as their bodies laid atop one another.Sweaty and sticky, the pair slowly let the exhaustion consume them as they held one another into the night. 


End file.
